Nag Ehgoeg
The Elected Regency of Nag Ehgoeg was a massive, safe nation, renowned for its absence of drug laws. Its hard-nosed, hard-working, intelligent population of over 10 billion have some civil rights, but not too many, enjoy the freedom to spend their money however they like, to a point, and take part in free and open elections, although not too often. The government -- a sprawling, bureaucracy-choked morass -- juggles the competing demands of Education, Defence, and the Environment. Citizens pay an average income tax of 20%. A powerhouse of a private sector is dominated by the Information Technology industry - led by ACO, Nag Ehgoeg's leading company - but the Uranium Mining and Gambling industries are also important. Catholic protesters are up in arms over new nuclear power stations, the mining industry is making inroads into environmentally sensitive areas, newborns are being raised as mindless killing machines and citizens can be frequently spotted going about their business stark naked. Not to mention the fact that the government extracts trade concessions from poor nations in exchange for humanitarian aid, birds and children's kites are regularly brought down by anti-aircraft fire, and all recreational drugs are legal. Citizens are expected to be proficient in at least five languages (including English, Latin, Russian, and at least one Turkic language (usually Uzbek)), Nag Ehgoeg's airwaves are dominated by corporate-backed commercial radio, and the people elect the Supreme Court justices directly. Crime is totally unknown, thanks to the all-pervasive police force and progressive social policies in education and welfare. Nag Ehgoeg's national animal is the Royal Eagle, which is also the nation's favorite main course, and its currency is the LC. History Prologue For seventy long years I have laboured, as Master Cripias did before me and Master Seldon before him throughout an untold number of generations of the Keepers of the Library Sanctus of Syntha Prime. It has been our endeavour, our lives long aim, to compile a history of the majesty of the Pre-Regency history of Nag Ehgoeg. However it is I who has been granted the singular and great honour and pleasure of completing the task in my own life span. Nag Ehgoeg is reckoned by the scholars of the UN to be among the oldest civilisations in the world. While I can not vouch for the validity of the currant data, it is estimated that Nag Ehgoeg is the 59th largest nation in the world, though certainly this does not make it the 59th oldest as will be discussed later. The origins of Nag Ehgoeg as it stands today are elusive and hard to pin down. In the interests of maintaining a referable time frame all dates will be of the Common Era (that is to say Anno Domini) and written in the so called “Imperial Standard”. Rather than take a local time frame the Maxtopian Theoretical unit of time, the “RL”, will be used. The World is reckoned to have existed for a little over 3 RL “Years”. The currant date using the RL system in Imperial Standard form is (0) 953 005 M3, and the estimated formation of the world as we know it would thus be (1) 871 002 M3. Throughout copious notes and petitions of relevant governments a sketchy history of times past has been reconstructed. Here I have revealed my findings for the first time, for as it was in the time of the First Keeper, Solomon, our knowledge has been past by oratory and the hearsay of conspiracy theorists. However in this enlightened time the truth can finally emerge, like a butterfly emerging from the chrysalis of a Dark Age of Historical Knowledge. Chapter The First - TheJungle It is known that the name “Nag Ehgoeg” was first used to describe our fair nation on (0) 940 002 M3: when an enclave of five million of “the best and brightest” citizens of the world where granted independence of their nations of birth to form a city-state owing no allegiance but to the United Nations. The motivating factor for this is often attributed to hostilities between the minor powers of the (now [[American_Continent| defunct]) USA and USSR. A city was constructed using the finest techniques of the time: it was designed to house five hundred million citizens in comfort and total self sufficiency. This city was known as “The United Nations Synthetic City-State Alpha-Prime”. It would later be known as “Syntha Prime” capital of Nag Ehgoeg. The method to which the colonising citizens of Nag Ehgoeg were chosen has been lost over the years – an unusual fact given how recent the founding of Nag Ehgoeg as it is today actually was, but one which will be made clear later. The majority of citizens where drawn from the location where What is known for sure is that the founding Father of Nag Ehgoeg was one “We rDNA Nag Ehgoeg”. No record of this individual exists in any historical achieve and the name has long believed to be a pseudonym. The most obvious decoding would be to remove the spacing and reverse the spelling to get “andrewgeoghegan”. While Andrew is a common name, the letters after it are somewhat unusual. “Geoghegan”, does not seem to be a real name. Thus it is widely accepted that We rDNA Nag Ehgoeg holds some wider significance – possibly an acronym for a coalition of nations or businesses who secretly provided funds to the UN for the project. Early Nag Ehgoeg was thus founded consisting of the super city built to house a hundred times the founding population – under the assumption that this would be be in far surplus to what the colonists would ever need. The Middle East was the perfect location for this city, nestling the city within the Soviet State Turkmenistan. A disproportionate number of Turkic people made up the founding citizens of Nag Ehgoeg for a nation supposed to be founded from the most intelligent people of the world. Even more strangely, huge numbers of non-Turkic (seemingly European) Caucasians had been drawn from Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan and (to a lesser extent) Kazakhstan. The reasons for this became clear with the collapse of the USSR, which lead to Nag Ehgoeg expanding from a single city to a huge landmass under the banner of “uniting the Turkic people, restoring a culture all but destroyed by Russian Communism in a manor fitting and appropriate to the world”. The move was unquestioned, and while the policies of early Nag Ehgoeg were worrying to the USA, the US was never a major world power and certainly, Nag Ehgoeg was smaller (and thus less of a threat) than the USSR. At this time the Elected Regency of Nag Ehgoeg had been established and Andreas Malfisto Emmanulas had begun his Eternal Reign. At this time, Nag Ehgoeg experienced a brief, but explosive growth in population. (NB: This time period, curiously, coincides with the time period of one RL Day. This explosion in population is often referred to as “Nag Ehgoeg’s 1 Day Population Bug”. Records of the existence of Andreas Malfisto Emmanulas stretch back to well before this time, back to the founding of Catholic Europe: he is attributed to have seen countless leaders of other nations grow to old age and die. The official government line is that the Regent undergoes longevity treatment to prolong his life.) The phase in history before the foundation of the early regency, up to the assimilation of Turkmenistan and Uzbekistan is known as theJungle phase for reasons unknown. Chapter the Second – Freedom, Unity, Peace Initially, the policies of Nag Ehgoeg where similar to that of the Communist ideology: the people were given a limited number of freedoms but ruled under the polices of equality and fairness. Religion was not tolerated in affairs of government, but freedom to choose personal religion was given, ending the communist oppression of the Turkic peoples. Culture and science bloomed, ushering in a golden age of peace and learning. Nag Ehgoeg maintained an insignificant army, but was recognised as a neutral zone and fair mediator in times of conflict. In terms of healthcare, culture and education, Nag Ehgoeg was second to none. Yet, it was anathema to have an educated, civil people, who had such restricted civil liberties and political freedoms. Nag Ehgoeg’s enlightened attitude led to the gradual introduction of personal freedoms – which ironically corresponded to a drop in culture. At some point in 004 M3 Nag Ehgoeg adopted it's first National anthem: Anton LeVay’s “Hymn of the Satanic Empire a.k.a. 'Battle Hymn of the Apocalypse'” reproduced below. This anthem served until 006 M3 when the Regent accepted Catholicism. :Recht die Drommel! Das Lied von die Satanischer Reich! :Eja! Eja! Alal'! :Drums out of the darkness, listen well. :Drums beating like thunder straight from Hell. :Trumpets are blaring, the time's come 'round - :Satan is here to claim His ground! :There's an earth that's green, there's an earth that's free, :There's a place for you and a place for me. :But the bleeding hearts wouldn't let it be, :We don't need them any more! :Let the lions and tigers rip them up. :The arena shouts for Christian blood. :Let them chew them up and spit them out - :We don't need them any more! :Once, there was a need for simple minds. :Once, there was a need to save men's souls. :Fools had to be forced to stay in line, :Preachers and bibles could serve those goals :With their holy writ and their card'nal sin :They could force their paper demons in - :To a cardboard prison, a paper cell - :They can't do that any more! :Furies from Hell are diving down! :"Lex Talionis" is their cry! :Even though tricksters made the law, :Justice is served by fang and claw! :With their beaks of steel, see them slash askew :Righteous Christian, Buddhist, Moslem, Jew; :They've become a plague, so let's start anew - :We don't need them anymore! :Drums out of darkness, listen well. :Drums beating like thunder, straight from Hell. :"Rege Satanas!" - the time's come 'round :Satan is here to claim His ground! :With our morning star from the deepest night :Smash the crumbling cross, for Might is Right! :Let the shuffling zombies grope for light - :And we'll reign forevermore! Chapter the Third – Catholic Era Recent changes in politics have seen a re-militarization of Nag Ehgoeg, a building of the economy, the acceptance of Catholicism by the Regent and major blows the environment. The Regent of Nag Ehgoeg accepted the true [[Genesian Catholic Church|Church of Christ] in 403 006 M3 with his marriage to Martha DosSantos Aveiro-Medici - cousin of the Pope. The title "The Regina Optiva" was brought in to describe the wife of an Elected Regent. Given the powers of the Regent, it is more closely equivalent to 'Queen' than 'First Lady', nevertheless the possition of Regent is an elected possition - and thus it is not a true noble title. (Optivus Rex is the male equivalent.) The Regent sired three children within this holy matrimony, though that fact is widely unknown due to the secrecy surrounding the Regent’s private life. And Nag Ehgoeg was brought fully into the Holy League. When returning from the Tel Aviv Conference wherein he had called for caution and tolerance towards the Muslim peoples of the world, the Regent’s jet was shot down, supposedly by Palestinian insurgents. Optivus Procer, Archimedes Malfisto, took power and formed an interim government. Chapter the Forth - Troubles, the Present With the Regent tragically and unexpectedly killed, Nag Ehgoeg was thrown into disarray. The Optivus Procer and High Parliament disagreed on the best way forward for Nag Ehgoeg - Archimedes insistent that his position was intended to provided decisive leadership in times of crisis while Parliament voiced concerns of abuse of power and called for immediate emergency elections to choose a new Regent. The situation came to a head when in 966 006 M3, Parliament passed a motion declaring the Optivus Procer’s rule to be illegal and attempted to impeach him. In response to this act of treason, Archimedes was forced to take military action against Parliament and their sympathisers. Thus began the Nagian Civil War. As of yet, there have been no major armed conflicts, only minor skirmishes and riots. The prime reason behind the lack of bloodshed was Swiss Nag Ehgoeg declaring independence from the mainland. Parliamentarians rapidly fled to Swiss Nag Ehgoeg in order to escape the rule of Archimedes, who has taken the title of Regent Supremus, outlawing elections for the foreseeable future. New Nag Ehgoeg, supposedly under the guidance of the Pope, also declared independence from the mainland - taking advantage of the disruption caused by the civil war. New Nag Ehgoeg has also outlawed elections and introduced laws denounced as “draconian” in the name of religious purity. Other Information National Anthem Currently, Nag Ehgoeg does not have a national anthem. The hymn "My Jesus, My Saviour" has been adapted to temporarily serve as an expression of National Pride. Many citizens, however, either adopt the old anthem or adapt traditional Turkic songs. Constitution In practice the rights of Nagian citizens are unwritten, however a short and rather ‘open’ written document does exist: # There is no law beyond "Do what thou wilt!" # Love is the law, love under will. # Let all be held accountable for their actions. Let every action have its reaction. # All are free so long as do not impose on the freedom of others. # An action born of malice for the sake of malice is to be reviled and carries consequences! Key Civil Rights While Nag Ehgoeg’s written constitution is scarce, the unwritten constitution of Nag Ehgoeg is extensive. A full list of Citizens Rights would be almost impossible to document, however some of the key elements of Nagian Life are shown below: *'Suffrage:' 16 years of age; universal. Elections are held every 5 years on April 30th. The Regent is decided by popular vote, though each Nagian State has a branch of elected local government. *'Age of Majority: ' 16. At the age of 16 a Nagian citizen is considered to be an adult for all lawful purposes. Nagian adults are free to drive motor vehicles, consume alcohol, smoke, have sexual intercourse and take certain approved recreational drugs. In essence, 16 is the only ‘age limit’ in Nag Ehgoeg. *'Right To Naturalism:' Nagian citizens are not required to wear clothing, though many choose to, both in public and private locations. Minors have the right to wear clothes, however their Right to Naturalism is governed by their parents. *'Right To Bodily Freedom:' The government of Nag Ehgoeg recognises that from birth to death a citizens body is there to do what they will with it. Thus it is taken as a given that citizens have the right to modify their body (both physically and with chemicals) in any way they so choose. However free public health care is dependent on the citizen taking certain steps to keep themselves healthy. Notably Nag Ehgoeg does not grant any rights to unborn children unless they could survive on their own out of the womb without intensive medical support. Also the Government claims the bodies of the deceased as government property. *'Retirement Age:' Citizens of Nag Ehgoeg are free to retire at the age of 60. However, as state pensions are so unbelievably pitiful, most citizens work into their late eighties. *'Right To Service:' The “Right” to Service is somewhat misleading. All citizens between the ages of 16 and 30 must enlist in the Nagian Defence Force for no less than one year. Most take this opportunity to train as military engineers or medical staff. *'Right To Education:' All citizens of Nag Ehgoeg below the retirement age are entitled to free education provided by the state up to the Doctorate level. Citizens about the age of 60 are still entitled to free education up to basic University Degree Level (i.e. Not a Masters or Doctorate Degree). All citizens must receive no less than 10 years of education and must start schooling between the ages of 4 and 8. Most commonly children are enrolled at the age of six. Religious Break Down Officially Nag Ehgoeg recognises 3 faiths: Catholicism, Satanism and Agnosticism. However independent surveys indicated that Nag Ehgoeg has the following religious demographic: *Christian: 25% :*Catholic: 18% :*Orthodox: 6% :*Other: 1% *Muslim: 23% *Agnostic: 20% *Atheist: 18% *Satanist: 8% *Judaism: 3% *Wicca/New Age: 2% *Other: 1% Ethnic Breakdown Nag Ehgoeg is racially diverse, with a disproportionate number of mixed race citizens. As such, citizens tend to aquire cultural identity from the Sector in which they were raised, rather than from the teachings of their ancestors. However, a rough demographic would look something like this: *Turkic: 35% :*Turkmen: 13% :*Uzbeki: 12% :*Kazakh: 7% :*Other: 3% *Caucasian/White (inc. Russian): 30% *Afro-caribbean/Black: 22% *Asian/Non-Turkic: 12% *Other (primarily Latino/Hispanic): 1% Crime and Punishment Crime in Nag Ehgoeg is virtually non-existent, eliminating the need for a conventional prison system. Every public place is recorded by security cameras. However this system is fully automated, and thus not monitored in real time, but rather a request must be made to a Judge in order to get permission to view the tape. Criminals in Nag Ehgoeg are almost universally treated by a course of operant conditioning (brain washing). For minor crimes, such as shop lifting, this usually takes place along side counselling. For major crimes, however, the citizens civil rights are suspended and the conditioning is far more… intensive. Rehabilitated murderers often end the six month conditioning period envying their victim. Trial Nagian citizens are innocent until proven guilty. As such, accused criminals have the right to be tried after no less than 30 days after arrest, regardless of their crime. In practice crime is so rare that next day trails are the norm. A Nagian jury consists of 21 members: 3 are chosen by the defendant; 3 are chosen by the prosecution; and the remaining 15 are chosen at random from the populace. Every crime in Nag Ehgoeg is settled by trial by jury and requires a majority of 16 of the jurors to reach a concordance on a verdict. The “contamination” of the jury by “professional” jurors has been criticized by the international community and so has allowing the defendant to select jurors – especially in cases relating to organised or gang crime. However prosecution jurors are closely reviewed and defendant plants who try to sway the jury by dubious means often find themselves swiftly put on trial. Crime? Notably many things are legal in Nag Ehgoeg that are not legal elsewhere. These include: *Conspiracy to commit a crime: It is perfectly legal to speculate on breaking the law, even to plan detailed acts of terrorist, murder or embezzlement. *Prostitution and recreational drug use: Again, both legal in Nag Ehgoeg, however an individual partaking in such acts is required to register with the government and may find their free health care revoked. *Inciting Crime: It is not a crime to convince others to commit a crime. Everyone is free to make their own choices. *Virtual Child Pornography: Artificially created digital images that hurt no-one are not criminal. It is, however, illegal to edit the likeness of any citizen to appear naked with their consent (and consent of a parent of guardian if appropriate). Furthermore public nudity is legal in Nag Ehgoeg (though in the case of minors both the child and parent(s)/guardian(s) must consent). *Suicide: All citizens have a right to life, and the right to revoke their rights. This also included assisted suicide and voluntary euthanasia. Historical Governing Traditionally, Nag Ehgoeg has been a democracy. However, recently democracy has been suspended in Nag Ehgoeg. Currently Nag Ehgoeg is ruled by the Regent Supremus alone, with all other institutions being declared void and defunct. Information on democratic Nag Ehgoeg can be found on the Nagian Elections Page. Elected Regent Every ten years, a National Electoral Vote is held. Whomever wins the popular vote becomes the Elected Regent. The Regent weilds total executive and judical power. Though in exceptional circumstances the Regents decisions may be overturned by other elected officals. Regina Optiva/Optivus Rex The (female/male) spouse of the Regent. Legally joined to the Regent by marriage, the Regina Optiva/Optivus Rex has diplomatic immunity but does not weild executive or judical power. Optivus Procer/Procer Optiva A possition equivilent to "Vice President" of other nations. The Optivus Procer is not elected, but chosen by the Regent to serve as the Regent's "second in command". The Regent has the right to choose whomever they please for the possition - as it confers little executive power. The primary duty of the Procer is to take over the duties of the Regent, in the event of the Regent's death, resignation or other miscellaneous incapacity that the Regent might suffer (that would prevent them performing their duty). The Procer is obligated to rule the nation (with The Grand Senate) until an emergency election can take place. The Grand Senate Citizens of Nag Ehgoeg are distributed over 8 thousand Administrative Sectors, each consisting of roughly one million citizens in the same geographical region. While the Regent is decided by popular vote, citizens also vote for their Sector Governor every 5 years, the vote taking place along side (but seperate to) the Electoral Vote when appropriate. These Sector Governers handle the day-to-day governing of the local populas, but also form the Grand Senate which meets four times a year. The Grand Senate's chief duty is to elect the High Parliment, though they can also call for an "Emergency Vote of No Confidence in the Regent" causing an immediate re-election. A unanimous vote of the Senate may overturn any desicion made by the Regent, and may also take the Nation to war (or end a war) without the Regent's consent. The Grand Senate provides an oppertunity for sucessful Governers to share their wisdom with their peers. High Parliment The High Parliment of Nag Ehgoeg is elected every year by the Senate. The Parliment consists of the 13 "Members Of Parliment": the Governers deemed "most fit to represent the People". As a governing body, the Parliment weilds similar power to the Elected Regent and requires a simple majority vote to counter any desicion made by the Regent. A unanimous vote of the High Parliment can instate the Regent with "Emergency Powers" allowing for the dissolution of the Senate, Parliment and the Democratic Process until the Regent sees fit. This has never yet been used in the history of Nag Ehgoeg. Custodian A new title, relevent to the newly formed Colonies of Nag Ehgoeg. Each colony is divided into Administive Sectors, just like the main land. Local government by Governers is handled the same way, along with membership to the Grand Senate of Nag Ehgoeg. However all of the colony's Governers also form a "Micro Senate" to co-ordinate the colonies affairs. This Senate elects a single leader, much in the same fashion as a Member of Parliment is elected, to represent the Colony. This leader is deemed to be "The Custodian" of the Colony, ruling in the stead of the Regent. In new Nag Ehgoeg, the title of Custodian has been abolished, along with democracy. However, in Swiss Nag Ehgoeg, the title has become synonymous with “Elected Regent” as the legality of rule by Regent Supremus is disputed. Additionally, Swiss Nag Ehgoeg continues to abide by the traditional, democratic, stature of Nagian government. Pop Info Major Cities Syntha Prime Population: 2,002,794,031 The capital city of Nag Ehgoeg was originally constructed to house 500,000,000 in comfort and luxury. It was designed to be a collection of skyscrapers going deep into the ground, to high in the air. Each building designed to be a self contained city, its residents would need only to take an elevator to get to work, to go shopping or see the doctor. Syntha Prime started off with only the central 5 building filled, and a population of but 1% of its maximum. Today a mass shanty town has formed on the fringes of the city that has ballooned to over five times the population it was built to house. Industrial floors have been converted into purely residential blocks; residential blocks have in turn been demolished to make room for factories. The city grows out into Nag Ehgoeg, and in on itself: the heart of Nag Ehgoeg and its cancer. Haven http://img119.imageshack.us/img119/2339/haven2cm.th.jpg Population: c2,000,000 Syntha Prime was built to be Nag Ehgoeg. But all too quickly did the city fill. Haven was initially founded as an outreach village: a small town designed to supply medical supplies to the natives living in what became Nag Ehgoeg. Haven quickly swelled. However, unlike Syntha Prime, its mountainous geography prevented it from swelling to the size of other key Nagian cities. It was the second oldest city of Nag Ehgoeg, and it was founded on the principles of charity. Was it any surprise that Haven would become a bastion for Christianity in what was primarily a firmly atheist nation? Used by the elusive Emmanulas family as a retreat, Haven initially maintained an independence from Genesis City. At one point it even provided shelter for the Arch Heretic Bishop Laab and Prince Thomas of New Harumf. However, as Nag Ehgoeg became more tolerant of religion (or “personal philosophy” as most faiths are still recognised as) Haven quickly became a Catholic city, then a symbol of religious freedom. Currently approximately 80% of Haven’s residents are of the Catholic Faith, and Nag Ehgoeg’s Cardinal is based here. Iron Glass http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/4761/ironglass8ib.th.jpg Population: c32,000,000 Iron Glass the Underhive was the second major Nagian settlement. Built to mirror Syntha Prime, Iron Glass is an even more run down, poorly built hellhole. However, while Nag Ehgoeg’s capital is surrounded by makeshift housing, Iron Glass is surrounded by factories and military bases. Nag Ehgoeg’s military is primarily based in a number of autonomous facilities in undisclosed locations. However, if Nag Ehgoeg could be said to have a military capital then Iron Glass might well be it. Despite its importance, Nag Ehgoeg can survive the loss of Syntha Prime, but where it to lose Iron Glass as well then it would be rendered incapable of carrying out foreign military action without major support from it’s international allies. Taba'et http://img372.imageshack.us/img372/1805/et9ie.th.jpg Population: c19,000,000 Taba'et – the City of the Learned. A city built to further Nagian science, Taba'et is also a major military think-tank. Joint projects with other nations of less than unimpeachable repute take place in Taba’et, particularly such any project involving the Trilateral Commission. Taba'et houses the central building for Nag Ehgoeg’s leading umbrella corporation, ACO, and a secondary United Nations building. Taba'et is the Nagian city most friendly to foreign enterprise, and when the Red Death ravaged the world it was the most open to try foreign cures while working to improve on existing discoveries – eventually engineering an airborne bacterium capable of replicating the cure and vaccine from inside a host body which was used to clear out Syntha Prime. Being open to foreign enterprise, Taba'et has just welcomed oZ Corp Enterprises building into Nag Ehgoeg. Sagen http://img372.imageshack.us/img372/5640/sagen9he.th.jpg Population: c30,000,000 Sagen is the definition of what a boarder city should be. Sagen has the transport links needed to get around, and into Nag Ehgoeg proper. Containing Nag Ehgoeg’s second largest train and underground train stations, and its third largest airport not to mention the military airstrip outside of the city making Sagen almost as well connected as the Capital. Secular, devoted to research and a large enough military presence to hold off an attacking force: Sagen is a reflection of Syntha Prime’s versatility. However Sagen is hardly everything a Nagian city should be. Every city has its problems, Iron Glass is a shadow city of pollution, but Sagen’s problems are not so obvious. Sagen is secular enough to attract religious fanatics, but not open enough to worship to appease them. Major Catholic and Muslim terrorist groups operate out of Sagen, and as most of Nagian intelligence is centralised many of their actions go unnoticed. More worrying is how Sagen is so far removed from the rest of Nag Ehgoeg: the military has a surprising amount of control over the city. This wouldn’t be too bad, where it not for the shadow war of religious extremists vying for control of Nag Ehgoeg who aim to undermine the influence of their rivals within the military. Should a major league Christian or Muslim nation attack Sagen, it is possible they might find half of their opposing Officers being killed in their sleep, and the other half defecting to their cause. Colonies New Nag Ehgoeg Situated in the North American Continent, New Nag Ehgoeg is the first colony to be formed by Nag Ehgoeg. It is noted for its (by Nagian standards) highly religious populas. Conventional Long Form: The American Commonwealth of New Nag Ehgoeg Conventional Short Form: NNE Government Type: Religious Dictatorship Capital: Syntha Secundus Administrative Divisions: Currently 5 Administritive Sectors, each with a representive to the colonial goverment and holding a seat on the primary Nagian Sennate. National Holidays: As Nag Ehgoeg Suffrage: As Nag Ehgoeg (16) Chief of State: Inquisitor-General Frank Horrigan Chief of Government: Pope of the Genesian Catholic Church Religions: (Christian: 72%) Catholic: 61%, Protestant: 8%, Orthodox: 3%, Other: 1%; (Muslim: 7%) Sunni: 4%, Other: 3%; Agnostic: 7%; Judaism: 7%; Wicca/New Age: 3%; Other: 4%; Atheist: 1%. Languages: English is the primary language, though Latin is also in common usage. Many other local languages are in unoffical use. State Animal: Eagle, Bald Currency: The LC, Colonial Motto: "In nomie die deux!" Declared independance from Nag Ehgoeg. Swiss Nag Ehgoeg Situated in Central Europe, Swiss Nag Ehgoeg is Nag Ehgoeg's second colony. It is dominated by the Emmanuli family who are at odds with the Genosian Catholic Church. Conventional Long Form: The European Commonwealth of Swiss Nag Ehgoeg Conventional Short Form: SNE Government Type: Elected Regency, Colonial Democracy (In Exile). Capital: Aryanus Administrative Divisions: Currently 50 Administritive Sectors, each with a representive to the colonial goverment and holding a seat on the primary Nagian Sennate. National Holidays: As Nag Ehgoeg Suffrage: As Nag Ehgoeg (16) Chief of State: Custodian Sarah Emmanulas Chief of Government: Elected Regent (Position Defunct) Religions: (Christian: 28%) Catholic: 25%, Other: 3%; Agnostic: 23%; Judaism: 12%; Atheist: 18%; Wicca/New Age: 10%; Satanist: 5%; (Muslim: 3%) Sunni: 2%, Other: 1%; Other: 1% Languages: English is the primary language, though Latin is also in common usage. Many other local languages are in unoffical use. State Animal: Eagle, Bald Currency: The LC, Swiss Motto: "In nomie die populas!" The Enclave The Nagian branch of the Inquisition is known as The Enclave. The Enclave has far reaching political powers, and even maintains it's own standing army with a navy larger than that of Nag Ehgoeg itself. The Enclave's armed forces consist of a two milion man milita, similiar in all respects to the National Militia of the NGO and army of "Inquisitors", trained to the level of the Nagian Special Forces. The Inquisitor army has a proud supporting navy and airforce, and is even backed up by a number of light vehicals - most notorious of all being the Catharsis Flame Tank. However, Inquisitors carry much less specialist weaponry than would be expected for an elite force, making extensive use of the AK-47. Modernisation to the AK-103 was suspended indefinitely owing to budget reasons. The Enclave are the defacto rulers of New Nag Ehgoeg and Gaza (which is being used as a base of operations for the Holy League). Nagian Inquisitors have fallen under suspicion for carrying out unlawful acts, not limited to arson and murder. Offically, the Inquistion is purely an organisation of Spiritual Guidance. People of Note People of Nag Ehgoeg. Government Spending As of (0) 647 006 M3: Domestic Statistics Government Category: Inoffensive Centrist Democracy Government Priority: Education Economic Rating: Powerhouse Civil Rights Rating: Excellent Political Freedoms: Excellent Income Tax Rate: 18% Major Industry: Information Technology National Animal: Royal Eagle National Currency: LC Total Population: 8,243,000,000 Government Budget Details Administration: $0.00 0% Social Welfare: $0.00 0% Healthcare: $2,688,564,616,046.40 4% Education: $28,902,069,622,498.80 43% Religion Category:Middle East